Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{q + 4}{3q} \div \dfrac{1}{7}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{q + 4}{3q} \times \dfrac{7}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(q + 4) \times 7} {(3q) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{7q + 28}{3q}$